


Suck

by lionessvalenti



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Blow Jobs, Community: kink_bingo, Facials, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-05
Updated: 2009-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-02 12:50:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whoever said three's a crowd was wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suck

**Author's Note:**

> Thank youto 51stCenturyFox for beta reading!

Ianto's eyes rolled back into his head as he forced his cock deeper into John's mouth. He tucked a hand around the back of John's head, sliding his fingers through the curls.

"Save some room for me in there," Jack mumbled.

"He can take it," Ianto replied. He grabbed onto John's hair, tugging on it. "Can't you?"

"Mrrhrmph," John replied, sucking Ianto's prick into his cheek and taking in more of Jack's, as though to prove the point. He squeezed the base of Jack's prick, rubbing his fingers against the underside of his balls.

Ianto pulled his cock back out most of the way as it grazed against teeth. His breath sucked sharply between his teeth as John grabbed him by the bottom, easing a slippery finger inside.

Jack moaned softly and grabbed Ianto by the back of the head, kissing him hard. He ran a hand down Ianto's chest, catching a nipple as he went. Ianto jerked his hips feeling the friction of the head of his prick alongside Jack's, and John's tongue wet and warm against his skin.

"Suck more," Jack growled, digging his fingers into Ianto's skin.

John pulled his mouth away from both of them. "For that, you get punished." He wrapped a hand around Jack and began pumping his cock. He cocked his head to one side and swallowed down Ianto's prick with ease, bobbing his head, his tongue pressed firmly against the bottom of the shaft.

"This is the best punishment ever," Jack said. His face skewed as John stopped fondling him long enough to grab his balls and clutch them tightly in his fist for a moment, before he resumed stroking.

"Better," Jack added with a tight grin.

John pressed their cocks together and began sucking on the heads at the same time, his lips wrapped around them, and tongue teasing each one individually, back and forth.

Ianto pulled out of John's mouth and began stroking himself, his cock warm and slick, but his hand was pushed away by John's. Ianto's breath caught in his throat as John locked eyes with him, his fingers pulling the foreskin up over the head, then back again. With both of John's hands on him and the view of Jack's cock pushed further into his mouth, Ianto bit down on his lower lip.

"Shit," Ianto mumbled, turning his head to the side, his mouth pressed against Jack's ear. "I'm gonna come."

Jack suddenly pressed a finger against Ianto's asshole next to John's. "Go ahead."

Ianto gasped, and for a moment he was aware of everything. The smell of the sweat, sex, and the similar, yet completely unique scents of Jack and John lingering in the room, hanging heavy in the air like smoke. The sound of Jack's balls slapping against John's chin, Jack's moaning, the croaking in the back of his throat at the sight of Ianto in the moment, the way Jack always looked and sounded when Ianto came undone. The sound of John greedily gulping down Jack's cock was deafening. The sensory overload was too much and Ianto came.

His come spurted hot on John's face, clinging to his eyebrow and dripping off his cheekbone and down toward his lips. John's eyes opened and he looked up at Ianto, still working Jack's cock with his mouth, and he winked.

Ianto paused, staring open-mouthed down at John, still catching his breath, then looked away.

He wrapped his arms around Jack, stroking his chest and teasing a nipple with his thumb. He kissed Jack's neck, and Ianto could tell by the flexing in Jack's throat and the bobbing of his Adam's apple, he was close.

Ianto pressed his cheek against Jack's, the position incredibly intimate. Jack leaned into Ianto, glancing at him from the corner of his eye.

"Ianto–"

"Pull out," Ianto whispered.

Jack did, coming immediately, shooting his load on John's face, across on one side of his nose, down across his lip and sliding slowly lower. John's tongue darted out and licked the come around from around his mouth. He grinned up at them like it was the best thing he'd ever tasted.

"God, that was good," Jack mumbled. He gathered Ianto's face up in his hands and kissed him, wet and slow.

"Hey, now," John said, standing up. He hadn't bothered to wipe the come off his face, the spots shining in the dim light. He looked proud of his wet, sticky badges of sexual honor. "It's my turn now, isn't it?"

Ianto raised an eyebrow to Jack and they shared a smile. Wordlessly, they sank to their knees.


End file.
